Galaxy Idol
by Diamondthorn
Summary: Join Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Lux, and Dooku as they compete in the Galaxy's newest TV show! With Obi-Wan as host, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy reading my new story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of the songs. I don't own Star Wars either.**

* * *

The sound of cheering filled Obi-Wan's ears as he walked onto the stage that had been set up specifically for this event. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the top new show on the Holo TV, Galaxy Idol! I am your host, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Each week each of our five contestants will sing a song. The judges will then judge them or whatever judges do and the contestant with the lowest score will be eliminated. Now, let me introduce our contestants. First up we have former-Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano!"

"Hello everyone," Ahsoka addressed the crowd as she walked onto the stage.

"Senator Padme Amidala!" Obi-Wan named the next competitor.

"Citizens of the Republic we must bring an end to the fighting. I propose we…" Padme began a long speech she wrote prior to the event.

"Senator, this is not the time for political statements." Obi-Wan stated dryly. "Our next competitor is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Anakin did not say anything, merely he strutted out onto the stage like he owned the galaxy. "If my self-absorbed Padawan is done being an idiot, our next contestant is…Count Dooku?"

Dooku happily skipped onto stage in a bright, pink shirt that read 'I love unicorns'.

"Okay…" Obi-Wan said confused. "And finally, is Lux Bonteri!" Lux quietly scooted on to stage and took his place in the back. Suspiciously, that happened to be right next to Ahsoka.

"Alright, our first singer is Ahsoka Tano!" Obi-Wan announced.

"I will be singing 'In the End' by Lincoln Park" Ahsoka told the audience.

 _It starts with_ _  
_ _One thing I don't know why_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_ _  
_ _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_ _  
_ _To explain in due time_ _  
_ _All I know_ _  
_ _Time is a valuable thing_ _  
_ _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_ _  
_ _Watch it count down to the end of the day_ _  
_ _The clock ticks life away_ _  
_ _It's so unreal_ _  
_ _Didn't look out below_ _  
_ _Watch the time go right out the window_ _  
_ _Trying to hold on but didn't even know_ _  
_ _I wasted it all just to watch you go_

 _I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_ _  
_ _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

 _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _And got so far_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ _  
_ _I had to fall_ _  
_ _To lose it all_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_

 _One thing, I don't know why_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_ _  
_ _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_ _  
_ _To remind myself how_ _  
_ _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _In spite of the way you were mocking me_ _  
_ _Acting like I was part of your property_ _  
_ _Remembering all the times you fought with me_ _  
_ _I'm surprised it got so (far)_ _  
_ _Things aren't the way they were before_ _  
_ _You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_ _  
_ _Not that you knew me back then_ _  
_ _But it all comes back to me_ _  
_ _In the end_

 _You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_ _  
_ _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

 _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _And got so far_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ _  
_ _I had to fall_ _  
_ _To lose it all_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_

 _I've put my trust in you_ _  
_ _Pushed as far as I can go_ _  
_ _For all this_ _  
_ _There's only one thing you should know_ _  
_ _I've put my trust in you_ _  
_ _Pushed as far as I can go_ _  
_ _For all this_ _  
_ _There's only one thing you should know_

 _I tried so hard_ _  
_ _And got so far_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_ _  
_ _I had to fall_ _  
_ _To lose it all_ _  
_ _But in the end_ _  
_ _It doesn't even matter_

"Well Folks, I think that was beautiful but let's hear from the judges." Obi-Wan turned towards the judges. "Judges?"

"Very Nice, though a little low on some parts. I say a 4/5" The first judge replied. The other 2 judges thought the same leaving Ahsoka with a score of 12.

"Next is Padme Amidala!" Obi-Wan stated.

"I've chosen 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Elton John." Padme announced.

 _Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
`Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

The judges scored Padme and because the author is evil they are not telling you what she received.

Next up was Anakin singing 'Monster' by Skillet.

 _The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

While Anakin was good he lost control near the end resulting in point deductions.

After Anakin, it was Dooku's turn. Dooku was kicked of the stage after .0000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds of singing 'I'm a little teapot'.

Finally, it was Lux's turn. Nervously, Lux announced his song. "I'll be singing 'Renegades' by XAmbassadors."

 _Run away-ay with me  
Lost souls in revelry  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me_

And I said hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades

Long live the pioneers  
Rebels and mutineers  
Go forth and have no fear  
Come close and lend an ear

And I said hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades

So, all hail the underdogs  
All hail the new kids  
All hail the outlaws  
Spielbergs and Kubricks

It's our time to make a move  
It's our time to make amends  
It's our time to break the rules  
Let's begin...

And I said hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades

"Well folks, see you next time on Galaxy Idol!" Obi-Wan finished. "We'll have a special guest singer from the future too!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon! Please Review and Follow/Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Galaxy Idol folks," started Obi-Wan. "I'm your Jedi host, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We also hired a Security Guard because we finally got the funding for it. Presenting, Master Mace Windu, destroyer of children's hopes and dreams and a supporter of the Society for Emotionally Traumatizing Children from Slave Families on Tatooine by Banning Them from Ever Seeing Their Parents Again. A truly evil Jedi." Obi-Wan finished.

Mace suddenly appeared on stage enraged, "Obi-Wan! You're a member of that society too!"

"No, I'm not!" Obi-Wan cried. Mace pulled out a list of society members and found Obi-Wan's name.

"Anyways, Obi-Wan changed the subject quickly first up we have our guest from the future! Leia Organa-Solo!" Leia appeared on stage. Obi-Wan continued speaking, "She is adopted, and her actual parents are Anakin and Padme who are secretly married! Now on with the show!" Obi-Wan ran away as Anakin tried to kill him. Mace restrained him, however, but Anakin got free. Obi-Wan was already gone so Anakin decided to watch this girl who Obi-Wan said was his daughter.

Leia started, "I'm going to be singing Criminal by Britney Spears. For Han"

 _He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

 _But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_

 _He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
All I know, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

 _But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy_

 _And he's got my name,  
Tattooed on his arm his lucky charm  
So I guess it's okay he's with me  
And I hear people talk  
Trying to make remarks keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care_

 _'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_

 _Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_

"If you really are my daughter you better not be dating a criminal!" Anakin screamed.

"You turn into a Sith so you get no say, _Dad_ ," Leia replied.

Everyone was in too much shock to continue so they all just went home.


End file.
